


Worth the Wait

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Passing by the stars [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone's bi or pan, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lets forget about infinity war ok?, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), ThorBruce Week, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: It had been a week since their first kiss now, and they had had a thousand more since then.  Each time they were alone together, their kisses were becoming more desperate.  They became surer of themselves, sure in their feelings for one another.Thor/Bruce smut with feelings.For the ThorBruce week prompt 'First time'





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to a previous fic, 'Strongest Avenger, Bravest Avenger' ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359562 ) but you don't have to have read that to get this. I can't believe I wrote smut for these two ahhh.

Thor had Bruce pushed against the wall of his quarters before Bruce could finish saying ‘Hello’. 

It had been a week since their first kiss now, and they had had a thousand more since then.  Each time they were alone together, their kisses were becoming more desperate.  They became surer of themselves, sure in their feelings for one another.

Bruce couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the way Thor’s mouth felt on his, his taste, the feel of his powerful, _heavenly_ , body pushing him flush against the wall, the feel of battle-worn fingers carding through Bruce’s hair.  He couldn’t help but let his mind drift when he felt Thor’s tongue in his mouth, wondering whether he was a talented at using it elsewhere…

Pulling back for breath, Bruce smiled up at Thor.  

“Hi,” Bruce breathed out.                                                                       

“Hi,” Thor replied, returning Bruce’s smile.  “How have you been?”

“Good.” He nodded.  “Good.  How about you?”

“Good too.  Better if I was kissing you again,” Thor said cheekily, before leaning back in.

As they resumed kissing, Bruce directed them both backwards to sit on his bed. He couldn’t help but think how this was Thor, a _Norse god_ , kissing him, holding him, on top of him.  It was incredible, but Bruce knew that if he wanted more, he would have to pull back to talk.

“Thor,” Bruce practically whispered.  “I know, um, I know we were trying not to rush this, between us.”  He gestured from Thor’s chest to his.  Thor gazed back at him expectantly.   “But, well, I’m ready for more if you are.”

At that, Thor gave him a quick, hard kiss.

“You’re certain?”  He checked.  “It’s up to you, Banner, I don’t want to push you if you’re not ready.”

“I am.  Thank you.”  Bruce smiled shyly.  “And you definitely don’t have to push me, not when you feel that good.”

Thor grinned, pleased with himself. 

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Bruce continued.  “I didn’t just want to wait before we had sex because I’ve never had sex with a man and this is all new to me.”  He did his best to keep from cringing at speaking so openly.  “I, well, I haven’t had sex since the other guy first showed up.”

It took Thor a moment to process that information.

“You haven’t?” He asked to confirm.  “Not even with Natasha?”

“Err, no, no, we never…” Bruce trailed off.  “For a long while, I thought that my transformations were solely linked to my heartrate, so I thought that it was unwise to do any –“ He hesitated.  “Any activity that would increase my heartrate.

“A few years ago, I realised that it was a bit more complicated than that.  I mean, it is related to my pulse, but it’s not the most important factor.  Tony helped me with some experiments where we measured my gamma output levels while I did some cardio, so I could see whether I would transform even when calm.  The results made us think that it is probably a combination of an elevated heartrate, adrenaline, and a lack of serotonin that causes me to change.  I still didn’t want to do anything with Natasha, because, well, there was always the chance that I might be wrong, that being aroused might be another trigger for the transformations.  And Nat, as strong as she might be, I know the other guy could snap her like a twig is he wanted.”

“He wouldn’t, though,” Thor weighed in.  “There is good in the Hulk, he wouldn’t hurt Natasha.”

“Maybe you’re right.  But I wouldn’t have control over what he did, so I couldn’t risk it.  But now,” Bruce paused, thinking how to phrase his thoughts.  “Now I don’t think it’s a simple as a combination of chemicals and my pulse.  I think it’s something to do with how the other guy’s feeling.  If he feels angry, or in danger, he wants to come out, but if he feels safe, content, he quiets down, I can barely feel him in the back of my head.”  Bruce reached to stroke Thor’s beard.  “And he feels content with you, I think.”

Thor smiled, and Bruce thought it was the first time he had seen Thor look bashful.

“I’m glad.  I don’t want any part of you to be afraid of me, Bruce, not even the angry green part.” Thor placed his hand over Bruce’s.  “So, does that mean we can be intimate?”

“I think so,” Bruce replied. “But, well, I’m not sure whether it would be a good idea to go all in straight away.”  He started speaking faster as he got more stressed.  “It’s always possible that I’ve got it all wrong and I don’t want to put you in a position where I transform and end up hurting you.”

“Hey,” Thor said calmingly.  “If that’s what you want, that’s fine.  But I want you to know that I won’t break, not even with the Hulk.  I _am_ the strongest Avenger, after all.” He smirked.  “If you Hulk out, it wouldn’t be so dangerous, not to me.”

“Really?” Bruce checked.  “You really want this, with me?”

Thor kissed him in response.

“No one else.”

Thor’s voice was so husky Bruce couldn’t resist flipping him onto his back on the bed and kissing him deeply, their legs tangled together.

 _He really wants me_ , Bruce thought, baffled and overwhelmed _. We’re really going to do this._

Bruce felt Thor’s hand slide up underneath his shirt, stroking his chest, before working his hand down to Bruce’s waistband.  Thor pulled back, looking for permission in Bruce’s eyes.  When Bruce nodded, Thor kissed his way down Bruce’s neck as he reached slowly below Bruce’s waistband, eventually lightly wrapping his hand around Bruce’s cock, finding it already half hard.  It was impossible for Bruce not to moan and gasp, feel better, higher, more aroused than he had in the last ten years. 

Once he’d regained some control of his faculties, he ran his hand up Thor’s chest, entranced by how strong he was.  _Is it possible he has some muscles I don’t even have?_ Bruce wondered before realising _Thor is a literal alien, so that is entirely possible_. 

Bruce was torn from his thoughts when Thor tightened his grip on his cock.

“You’re hard,” Thor growled.  “And large.” He punctuated every sentence by jerking Bruce’s cock in a way that made Bruce want to explode before they had even started. “You want this as much as I do.”  There was wonder and arousal in Thor’s voice.

Bruce arms collapsed, falling onto Thor as he became too turned on to keep himself steady.  He opened his mouth to apologize, a little embarrassed, but Thor took the opportunity to roll Bruce onto his back and resume his actions, quelling Bruce’s unnecessary apologies with a deep kiss, his tongue exploring Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce’s hips jerked upward, and he whimpered against Thor’s mouth.

Thor pulled back.

“Is this okay?”

Bruce mumbled an ‘Mmmhmm’ of assent, unable to form actual words, his fingers trailing up Thor’s tunic.

Thor grinned as he took the tunic off, anticipating what Bruce wanted.  Bruce couldn’t stop looking at Thor’s chest, his muscles, couldn’t help but think _how did I not realise I was attracted to men, attracted to Thor sooner?_

“You like what you see?” Thor said, smugly.  He ran his fingers over Bruce’s t-shirt.  “I already know I like what’s under here.” He reached for the bottom of Bruce’s shirt to take it off, and Bruce raised his arms to allow him.

“Really?” Bruce quietly laughed.  “You were checking me out after I transformed back to myself?”

“Mmmm,” Thor murmured, running his hands over Bruce’s chest.  “You look very dashing in cut-offs.” His voice lowered.  “You look even better in nothing at all.”

Thor leant back in for a brief kiss. 

“So,” started Thor, planting a kiss further down Bruce’s neck between every couple of words he said.  “Where do we want to begin?”

When Bruce stayed quiet, not knowing how to vocalise his thoughts, Thor continued. 

“Do you yearn to take me?  Or give me the pleasure of being in you?”  Bruce whimpered at the thought.  Thor picked up on the noise Bruce made, and continued.  “Is that what you want, you want me to fill you up, be the first man to have you?”

Bruce groaned and nodded quickly.  Thor pulled back a little, so he could look in his eyes as he undid the laces of Bruce’s trousers, appreciating Bruce’s arousal and checking that there were no signs of discomfort.  He pulled down Bruce’s trousers, briefly palming Bruce’s now fully hard cock before he worked his boxers down too.  There was a little shyness in Bruce’s eyes as he was fully exposed, but it was outweighed by arousal as he reached over to try and do the same for Thor.

“Wait,” Thor said softly.  “Do you have any oil? Any lubricant?  I would hate to get fully undressed only to have to put on clothes again to venture back to my room for some.”

“Yeah,” Bruce replied.  “Yeah, there’s some in the draw on the other side of the bed.  Thank God the last owner of this ship liked orgies so much, eh. There was a ton of this stuff in the med bay.”  Thor laughed, and then let his voice go slow and deep.

“You thought about this, thought about me, and got some.” 

Bruce’s eyes darkened as he tried to undo the laces of Thor’s trousers.  He was much slower than Thor, being more used to Earth-style buttons and zips than Asgardian pants with laces, but Thor found it endearing, and helped him with it.

Thor’s fully exposed cock made Bruce gawp.  He had pictured this, but it was so different, so new to anything he had experienced.  Not only was this the first man Bruce was ever going to be with, but he was a hero, a _god._

“Thor,” He breathed.  Bruce found himself in a passionate kiss a moment later, Thor pressed against him, feeling everything, _everything_ that there was to feel of Thor on him.  Their tongues drew against one another, both trying to convey the strength of the feelings they felt.

“Bruce,” Thor said as he rested his forehead against Bruce’s. “How do you want to start?”

“Err, um, you could prepare me.”

Thor mumbled agreement, reaching for the other side of the bed where Bruce had said the lube was kept.  It was the first time in minutes that Bruce had had time to think clearly.  He was desperate, wanting and waiting, feeling the anticipation for something he had pictured for months now.  Even before he realised he was attracted to men, Bruce had considered something like this, imagined in his college days how it would feel to be pegged, but never really knew how to bring it up with Betty.

Placing the lube bottle by Bruce’s thigh, Thor ran his hands down Bruce’s sides, keeping himself up by his knees and elbows.  Once he reached Bruce’s ass, he reached behind him, enjoying the feeling of massaging his ass, pulling him closer.  Bruce’s breath came out loudly steadying himself.

Thor reached one hand around for the lube, squirting a small amount onto one hand before wrapping it around Bruce’s cock, jerking him off slowly, not wanting to make him come too fast, just wanting him to feel enough pleasure that he felt safe enough to go through what Thor hoped would be a minimal amount of discomfort later.

It was the most sexual contact Bruce had had in a decade and he had to keep his breathing steady to keep from coming.  He looked down and saw Thor’s gaze dot from his cock to his eyes and felt dazed with arousal.

“You’re good with this?  No signs of the big green man?”  Thor said in a calming tone.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not turning green,” Bruce replied.  The other guy was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

Thor returned to pulling rhythmically on Bruce’s cock, bring his other hand down to gently stroke his balls.  Bruce’s hips jerked forward. 

“You like that, like how I feel.” Bruce couldn’t tell whether it was a question or a statement.  “Are you ready for feel me in you?”  Bruce nodded vigorously.

Reaching back to the lube, Thor squirted some onto his hand and coated his fingers with it.  He reached down, trailing his index finger to Bruce’s hole.  Thor held Bruce’s ass with his right hand as he pushed his finger into Bruce slowly, giving him time to get used to it.

Bruce’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.  It didn’t hurt, it just felt unfamiliar, the strange feeling of being full.  After a second, Bruce realised that Thor had stopped moving.

“You can keep going,” Bruce managed to say.  Thor thrusted his finger deeper in.  “Please keep going,” Bruce involuntarily continued.

Thor gave a feral smile as he started to move his finger in and out, Bruce looking more lost in pleasure each time. 

“Would you like me to add another?”  Thor’s question was immediately met with nodding.  He added his middle finger, and this time Bruce did feel some discomfort, but it was much outweighed by how good it felt.

“Thor,” Bruce breathed, clutching the duvet as he started to move his hips slightly, instinctively.  Thor took this as a sign to keep going, thrust in farther.  Bruce threw his head back when Thor hit this one delicious place inside him.  “Thor, I’m ready.” 

Thor was getting impossibly harder with each noise Bruce made, but he had to reply.

“I think it would be wise to continue a little longer before you take me in, Bruce.  It is your first time.”

Bruce agreed intellectually, but his body wanted _more, now._ He pushed himself back on Thor’s fingers, chasing that feeling, the feel of Thor in that one place inside him, groaning every time.  It didn’t take long for him to realise that if he continued like that, he would come before he could feel Thor’s cock, so he gritted his teeth and made himself stay still, his hand coming up to stroke Thor’s shoulder.

“Alright, I think you’re ready now,” Thor said, drawing back.  He too was finding it difficult to hold back, especially now he knew Bruce could make that sort of noise, whimpering in need. 

Applying lube to his cock, Thor motioned Bruce to move to lie on the edge of the bed, so Thor would have easier access.  He pulled Bruce in for a soft kiss as he angled his cock to line up with Bruce’s entrance. 

Bruce made noises he hadn’t thought himself capable of when Thor pushed in.

 _He’s so big,_ was all Bruce could think.  _I’m so full._   Then Thor groaned, and all Bruce could think about was how ridiculous, how wonderful it was that he was giving Thor so much pleasure.

“Okay?” Thor asked, his voice deep with lust.

“Great,” Bruce responded.

Thor slowly began to push in further, and Bruce wondered _how is it possible that there’s even more of him_ before his lost is train of thought just swimming in the sensation of Thor’s cock within him, his hips pressed flush against his own.

Both of them moaned as Thor stayed fully seated within Bruce.  He put his right hand on Bruce’s chest, his left on Bruce’s hip, steadying himself.

“Do you want me? Do you want me to move?”

Bruce let out a strangled murmur that he meant as agreement.  Thor withdrew, and for a second, Bruce felt unbearably empty, before Thor rushed back in.  He built up a rhythm, not fast but insistent, and Bruce felt his pleasure grow with every movement, wanting, becoming addicted to the feel of Thor’s cock. 

“You like this, Banner,” Thor rambled, unable to stop the flow of words from his mouth.  “Have you pictured this every night, getting pinned down and filled by a god?”

He gave one particularly strong thrust, hitting that place deep inside Bruce that made him see stars. 

“I’ve pictured this, wanted this more than you could know,” Thor gasped as Bruce clenched around him.  “Wanted your arse, wanted you open and whimpering, all for me.”

His thrusts were speeding up now, and Bruce found himself trying to gain purchase on the sheets, so he could push back, get more of this feeling, more of Thor.

Bruce brought one arm up to reach behind Thor, feel his ass, pull him closer still.  Thor responded with a faster pace, aroused by the feeling of Bruce’s beautiful arms reaching around him and the knowledge that he’d lowered Bruce’s inhibitions enough that he wasn’t too shy to take what he wanted. 

His cock was hitting it’s mark with every thrust now, he’d found the right angle, and Bruce didn’t have any time to recover from one stroke before the next hit. 

 _This can’t be real,_ he thought.  _This much pleasure can’t be possible_.  He leaned his head up to giving Thor’s chest a brief kiss as he thrusted in, wanting to show how he was feeling.

Thor wasn’t sure he could last much longer, moaning and snapping his hips forward, bringing his hands down to stroke Bruce’s cock. 

For Bruce, that was the last straw.  He could just feel pleasure, pleasure from his prostate, Thor’s cock, Thor’s ass, _Thor’s hand on his cock_.  His hips moved frantically as he released, harder and longer than he ever had before, staying on the high for what felt like hours as his brain cycled thoughts of Thor deep within him, around him. 

At the sight of Bruce’s face contorted in pleasure, Bruce’s cock releasing over his hand, Bruce’s hole clenching _so tight, so hard_ around him, Thor came, spurting deep within Bruce.  Bruce let out a final moan at that, surprised by the feeling of Thor coming.

When Thor had regained the ability to think, he leant his torso in to kiss Bruce, and slowly pulled out.

“Thor,” Bruce said, dazed.  “Thor.”

“Banner.”  Thor corrected himself.  “Bruce.”  He pulled them both up the bed, so they could comfortably lie together, folded the covers over them for comfort, reaching for some tissues to clean up Bruce’s come. 

“That was –“ Bruce couldn’t find the words.  “Wow.”

“That was even better that I had imagined.  You were so good, so beautiful, so –“ He considered the Midgardian phrase.  “So _hot._ ”

Bruce chuckled breathlessly.

“So are you.”  He allowed himself to accept the compliment.  “Are you going to stay?  Or will the people of Asgard judge the king for sleeping with his, well, his alien lover?”

“Of course I’ll stay.  The people of Asgard will see how lucky I am for having a man to love and care for.  A few might even be jealous they don’t get a piece of such a wonderful, handsome human scientist.”

“Love?”  Bruce repeated the word Thor had used so casually to describe his feelings.

“Yes.”  Thor looked happily and deliberately deep into Bruce’s eyes.  “Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I adore comments, even if they're made well after the time of publishing. My tumblr is @fourforyouodo so message me if you want to chat about anything, or follow me or whatever. Also, I'm looking for someone to beta read my fics, if you'd like to do that, drop me a message and I'll happily do the same for you.


End file.
